Leçons Apprises: Les Extras
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Outtakes et autres! 1-L'adoption d'Edward.


**Auteur : **mistyhaze420

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **-

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à mistyhaze420. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** Axelle...Merci!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -**

_-PoV Carlisle-_

"Alors, j'ai appris que vous essayiez d'adopter. C'est une excellente nouvelle!"

Je souris à mon ami, "Ouais, Henry, on a juste commencé le processus d'adoption la semaine dernière. Ma superbe femme et moi avons très hâte de commencer notre famille."

J'enroulai mon bras autour d'Esmée et la serrai contre moi alors qu'elle riait, "Enfin! J'ai hâte de tenir notre petit bébé dans mes bras. Comme tu le sais, je viens d'une grande famille donc je veux plein d'enfants un jour. Comme ça je pourrai avoir plein de petits-enfants et..."

Henry rigola, "Apparemment, elle a déjà tout prévu, Carlisle."

Je souris à ma sublime femme. "Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon plan." Elle répondit à mon sourire, les yeux si brillants d'amour que ça m'en coupa le souffle.

On discuta encore un peu avant qu'Henry nous escorte à travers la salle commune, "Carlisle, Esme...ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous voir. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de venir déjeûner avec moi, c'est si difficile pour moi de partir, même juste pour une heure...on ne sait jamais quand un des enfants aura besoin de moi."

"C'est vraiment pas un problème, Henry...on reviendra bientôt, n'est-ce pas chérie..." Je me tournai vers Esmée mais elle n'était plus là. Je regardai autour de moi et la vis s'approcher lentement d'un petit garçon qui était entrain de regarder par la fenêtre comme s'il voyait le monde pour la première. Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine alors qu'il chantonnait paresseusement, apparemment ignorant de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il était absolument minuscule, si pâle que je me demandais s'il n'était _jamais _sorti dehors; ses cheveux étaient complètement ébourriffés et d'une couleur cuivrée incroyable...mais la première chose que je remarquai fut ses yeux. De grands yeux verts qui me rappelaient ceux de mon père...malheureusement, j'avais hérité des yeux noisettes de ma mère.

Esme s'approcha lentement, apparemment fascinée par ce petit garçon. Il finit par remarquer qu'elle s'approchait de lui et il resserra rapidement ses bras autour de ses genoux qui étaient pressés contre sa poitrine. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière donc elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle me regarda en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Je souris parce qu'en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux, je sus que si c'était possible, ce garçon rentrerait à la maison avec nous. J'acquiesçai et elle rayonna. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon qui continuai à chantonner. Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître la chanson bien que j'étais déjà sûr de l'avoir entendu auparavant.

Puis elle commença à chanter doucement, "Winnie l'Ourson, Winnie l'Ourson, tout petit tout doux tout rond et tout mignon..."

Le garçon arrêta de se balancer d'avant en arrière et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, emplis de peur et de curiosité et d'envie...tellement d'émotions qui enflaient comme une tempête dans ces yeux.

Elle continua à chanter doucement tout en se mettant lentement à genoux et en plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il pencha légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils en l'étudiant avec curiosité.

Elle sourit et lui parla d'une voix douce, "J'adore cette chanson... Je la chantais tout le temps quand j'étais petite...J'adore Winnie l'Ourson..."

J'entendis à peine le garçon lui demander, "Pourquoi?"

Elle resta complètement immobile lorsqu'elle lui répondit, "Et bien, je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai grandi avec Winnie. Ma mère m'a lu toutes ses histoires et j'adorais Bourriquet. Il était toujours si triste...Je voulais juste le serrer dans mes bras toute la journée pour qu'il se sente mieux. Pourquoi tu aimes Winnie l'Ourson?"

Son regard retourna vers la fenêtre et il soupira, "Euh...ben...je suppose que c'est parce que...dans l'histoire, la Forêt des Rêves Bleus est imaginaire et Winnie et ses amis ne sont pas réels. Christopher Robin a une imagination si incroyable qu'il est capable d'avoir des aventures avec ses jouets qui lui semblent intrasiquement réels. J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait sympa d'avoir une telle imagination. Pas que j'avais des jouets quand j'étais petit mais bon..."

J'entendis Henry me souffler, "Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler autant..."

"Il semble être brillant..." répondis-je sur le même ton.

"En effet," acquièsça Henry.

Le garçon desserra ses bras et Esme sourit, "C'est fascinant, mon chéri...c'est qui ton personnage préféré?"

Un léger rougissement lui monta aux joues et un petit sourire en coin lui étira les lèvres, "Euh...Tigrou..."

Esme rigola doucement, "Et bien, Tigrou est un sacré lascar..."

Il hocha la tête et rougit un peu plus, "Oui, il est...il est...marrant et excitant et il pense qu'il est le plus cool au monde...je pense qu'il est le plus cool aussi...j'aimerais avoir aussi confiance en moi que lui..."

Esme plaça sa main sur son coeur et chuchota, "Mon chéri, tu es le petit garçon le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré..."

Il serra à nouveau ses bras autour de ses jambes et regarda une fois de plus par la fenêtre, "Non...je suis...euh...je ne suis pas gentil...je suis horrible..."

Elle secoua la tête, "Non, mon coeur...tu es un vrai petit ange..."

Il tourna brusquement la tête et la regarda avec curiosité, "Est-ce que vous...euh...est-ce que vous croyez aux...euh...aux anges?"

Elle hocha la tête, "Oui. Et toi?"

Ses yeux se durcirent et il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, "J'y croyais avant..."

Esme se tourna à nouveau vers moi, me lançant un regard triste mais empli d'espoir, et une fois de plus, je me contentai de hocher la tête. Elle hocha elle aussi la tête, notre décision était prise en un simple coup d'oeil...on allait essayer d'aider ce garçon...

Lorsque je fis mine de m'approcher d'eux, il se tendit à nouveau, et recommença à se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en murmurant.

Je m'immobilisai et Henry tendit un bras devant moi, "Il a très peur des hommes..."

Je ravalai la boule qui était apparue dans ma gorge et reculai d'un pas. Esme se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon, "Tout va bien, mon chéri...c'est mon mari...il s'appelle Carlisle. Et je m'appelle Esme...tu n'as pas à avoir peur."

Henry fit un pas en avant et les yeux du garçon se posèrent sur lui, "Edward? C'est moi... Le docteur Parker. Tu sais que tu es en sécurité ici..."

Les yeux du garçon parcoururent la pièce comme s'il suivait quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir.

Il secoua la tête et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles tout en fermant les yeux. Les yeux paniqués d'Esme cherchèrent les miens mais je ne savais pas quoi faire...le bruit du tonnerre résonna à mes oreilles alors que l'immeuble tremblait légèrement. La météo de Chicago était très étrange...il pouvait faire beau un instant et y avoir un orage l'instant d'après.

Le garçon...Edward, arrêta de se balança et baissa ses mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. L'une de ses mains bougea lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pressée contre la vitre. Doucement, il se mit à genoux et pressa son autre main contre le carreau aussi. Puis il ferma les yeux et pressa sa joue sur la vitre.

Henry s'approcha lentement de lui, "Edward? Aimerais-tu aller dehors?"

Les yeux d'Edward se rouvrirent immédiatement et il hocha la tête avec plus d'énergie qu'il n'en avait eu avant.

Henry sourit, "Infirmière McClendon, pouvez-vous escorter Edward dans la cour pendant quelques minutes?"

L'infirmière hocha la tête et sourit lorsqu'Edward sauta sur ses pieds pour la suivre.

Esmée se releva et nous rejoignit, "Henry, tu le laisses vraiment sortir en plein orage?

Henry hocha la tête, "Oui, Esme... il est parfaitement en sécurité, je peux te l'assurer...il aime vraiment beaucoup les orages. C'est l'une des rares choses qui peuvent le calmer naturellement..."

Je décidai d'intervenir, "Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il aime les orages?"

Henry soupira, "Malheureusement, non...il ne veut pas me le dire."

Esme attrapa ma main et se tourna vers moi, "Chéri...on est bien d'accord, n'est-ce pas?"

Je fis un sourire à ma surperbe femme, "Oui, mon amour...on est d'accord."

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et rigola, "Je t'aime tellement, Carlisle..."

Je répondis à son étreinte et souris, "Je t'aime aussi, ma douce Esmeralda..."

"Henry, on veut adopter Edward..."

Henry fronça les sourcils et prit une profonde inspiration, "Esme...Edward aurait besoin de beaucoup d'attention s'il était adopté...tellement d'attention que ce serait difficile d'élever plusieurs enfants à la fois...et il a déjà huit ans...je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais un bébé..."

Esme secoua la tête, "J'avais tort...il a besoin de moi...de nous, Henry...ce magnifique petit garçon est si perdu...nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire..."

Henry lui fit un petit sourire forcé, "Descendez parler au Dr. Morris...c'est elle qui s'occupe des adoptions ici. Une fois que vous vous serez renseignée sur lui, dîtes-lui que j'aimerais discuter avec vous et ensuite je vous raconterais son passé avant que vous ne preniez votre décision."

Je hochai la tête, "Merci Henry."

On se précipita à l'étage du dessous et Esme s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Edward dehors...l'infirmière était à côté de lui, un parapluie à la main et il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la boue et offrit son visage au ciel. Il sourit doucement et ferma les yeux.

J'entendis le souffle d'Esme se couper dans sa gorge et avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle était dehors.

Je restai sous l'auvent alors qu'elle se précipitait sous l'orage, sans aucune crainte.

Lentement, elle rejoignit Edward et s'accroupit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il la regarda avec curiosité. Elle sourit, "Coucou mon chéri...Je m'appelle Esme, est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi?"

Il hocha lentement la tête et se tourna ensuite vers l'infirmière. Elle sourit, "Vas-y, Edward...comme on s'est entraînés."

Très lentement, il tendit la main à Esme et garda les yeux au sol en parlant, "Bonjour, ma'ame...mon n-nom...est hem...Edward M-Masen...et euh...c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance."

Elle attrapa sa petite main mouillée dans la sienne et la serra doucement, "Edward Masen, c'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Esme Cullen et ce séduisant jeune sous l'auvent, est mon mari, Carlisle Cullen. Edward, nous aimerions t'adopter..."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, "Pourquoi?"

Elle sourit, "Parce que je pense qu'on a besoin de toi et je pense que tu as besoin de nous. Tu vois, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'ai traversé quelque chose de vraiment horrible et Carlisle m'a beaucoup aidé...il ne m'a jamais abandonné, mais lorsque les gens lui ont dit qu'il devrait...il a toujours eu foi en nous et j'ai foi en notre capacité à t'aider..."

Edward me regarda pendant une fraction de seconde avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux au sol. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, "Euh...avez-vous...euh...savez-vous déjà ce qui m'est arrivé?"

Esme répondit doucement, "Nous n'avons pas encore parlé au docteur si c'est ce que tu veux dire...mais je peux t'assurer Edward, que ça ne changera rien...nous voulons que tu sois notre fils..."

Il secoua la tête, "Non...je suis, euh...une fois que vous aurez parlé au docteur...euh...vous verrez que je ne suis pas...il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi...je suis ca-cassé..."

J'essuyai les larmes dans mes yeux alors qu'Esme souriait doucement, "Non, mon chéri, tu n'es pas brisé...Edward, je comprends...j'étais endommagée aussi mais les choses endommagées peuvent être réparées...même des coeurs et des âmes endommagés. Accepterais-tu de devenir notre fils?"

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda fixement pendant quelques minutes avant de soupirer, "Parlez d'abord au docteur..."

Esme hocha la tête, "On va le faire, mon chéri...on y va de ce pas. On te verra bientôt, Edward."

Elle s'était relevé et avait commencé à revenir vers moi lorsqu'il lui parla doucement, "Euh, hey...Esmée...qu'est-ce qui...euh...qu'est-ce qui vous a endommagé?"

Elle se tourna et lui sourit, "Je te promets que je te raconterais tout quand tu seras plus grand, mon chéri...maintenant, ne tardes pas trop à rentrer ou tu vas attraper une pneumonie."

Il lui sourit timidement et hocha la tête.

Elle me rejoignit, complètement trempée et je la pris dans mes bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, "Il est vraiment beau, non?"

Elle hocha la tête contre mon torse et chuchota, "Il est éblouissant."

On alla rapidement voir le Dr. Morris et avant qu'on ne puisse commencer les démarches, elle nous demanda d'aller parler à Henry de la situation d'Edward...avant de nous expliquer que cette scène s'était déjà déroulée plusieurs fois avant que les couples ne renoncent à adopter Edward en découvrant ce qui lui était arrivé.

Je dois bien admettre que j'étais vraiment curieux de découvrir ce qui était arrivé de si horrible à cet enfant pour que des gens renoncent à lui comme ça...mais c'était juste une formalité parce que je savais qu'Esme et moi ne l'abandonnerions pas.

Henry nous raconta l'histoire d'Edward...où en tout cas, ce qu'ils en savaient parce que j'étais sûr qu'une large partie de son passé était enfermé dans sa mémoire. Il nous parla des abus qu'Edward avait subi aux mains de son père et la négligence de sa mère...il nous décrit ce qui s'était passé la nuit où le père d'Edward avait assassiné sa mère et où il l'avait abusé...il nous dit qu'Edward souffrait de troubles de stress post-traumatique et qu'il était pratiquement socialement inadapté.

Il nous dit qu'Edward souffrait d'hallucinations auditives et oculaires...qu'il voyait des démons et qu'il les entendait se moquer de lui...il ne connaissait pas l'origine des démons d'Edward mais qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient liés à l'éducation religieuse que ses parents semblaient lui avoir donné.

Il nous dit que le garçon était incroyablement intelligent et adorable mais que la plupart du temps, il ne vivait pas dans le monde réel...qu'il passait des heures à regarder par la fenêtre, prisonnier de son propre esprit. Les thérapies n'avaient aucun effet sur le garçon tout simplement parce qu'il refusait de parler de son passé donc tout ce qu'ils savaient provenaient de l'enquête.

Les chances de rémissions d'Edward étaient de 50/50...soit il trouverait le moyen de rester dans le monde réel soit il régresserait tellement qu'il redeviendrait catatonique, comme il l'avait été au cours des premiers mois. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il était à l'hôpital et il commençait seulement maintenant à parler, principalement à l'Infirmière McClendon mais à lui aussi, récemment.

Il était abasourdi qu'Esme ait réussi à le faire parler autant, il était très méfiant en présence d'étrangers habituellement. Henry ne voulait pas nous décourager à proprement parler mais il voulait s'assurer qu'on sache qu'adopter Edward changerait complètement nos vies et nous testerait comme on l'avait jamais été.

Je souris, "Ne le prends pas mal, Henry...je pense qu'avoir _n'importe quel _enfant _devrait_ nous changer la vie et nous tester comme on ne l'a jamais été. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour aider Edward...comme s'il était notre propre enfant parce qu'une fois que l'adoption sera finalisée, il le sera."

* * *

Le processus d'adoption prit quelques semaines et durant ces semaines, on rendit visite à Edward tous les jours. Je devais m'asseoir sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce mais Esme avait réussi à se faire une place juste à côté de son lit. Elle faisait la plupart de la conversation...discutant de tout et de rien pendant qu'il la regardait avec fascination. Elle lui parla de son enfance et de ses parents et de ses frères et soeurs...il semblait complètement intrigué.

Le jour où on le ramena chez nous, je pus m'approcher de lui plus que jamais et même là il se tendit complètement à ma proximité. Les quelques premières semaines, il ne sortit jamais de sa chambre. Donc au lieu de manger à la table de la cuisine, on commença à faire des picnics dans sa chambre. Il sembla aimer ça, bien qu'il restait toujours très méfiant envers moi. Ça me brisait le coeur et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il me verrait jamais comme son père. Mon père était un homme formidable et j'avais toujours espéré que mon fils m'admirerait comme je l'admirais.

Peu de temps après, les cauchemars commencèrent. On étaient réveillés au beau milieu de la nuit par des cris et des pleurs et on découvrait notre petit garçon roulé en boulé dans la baignoire, complètement trempé et tremblant de tout son corps. Il était perdu dans son monde et il nous fallait parfois des heures pour le ramener.

Esme lui donna des leçons à domicile la première année, bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin...il était très intelligent pour son âge. Il pouvait lire n'importe quoi et comprendre ses lectures sans problème. La première fois qu'on ramena de la nourriture chinoise à la maison, on essaya de lui apprendre à manger avec des baguette mais aucun de nous ne sus s'expliquer clairement. Il tourna l'emballage de ses baguettes, lut les instructions, et ensuite mangea tout son repas avec des baguettes. Il était tout simplement captivant.

Cependant, il était aussi socialement inadapté et bien qu'elle faisait de son mieux, Esme n'arrivait jamais à convaincre les autres parents qu'elle connaissait d'organiser des après-midi récréatifs. Les autres enfants pensaient qu'Edward était bizarre et ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui. Edward était un petit garçon très solitaire.

A l'âge de neuf ans, il alla à l'école pour la toute première fois. Il était nerveux mais intrigué par la notion de passer du temps avec d'autres enfants...c'est ce qu'il dit à Esme en tout cas, mais on comprit qu'il était excité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoive un coup de fil de l'école nous informant qu'il y avait eu un accident et qu'Edward avait été enfermé dans un placard à balais pendant plus de trois heures avant que son institutrice ne s'aperçoive qu'il était absent. L'école était très grande et les classes étaient surchargées et Edward avait simplement été ignoré. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvés, il était entrain de se balancer d'avant en arrière en murmurant doucement, une paire de ciseaux à la main. Il était couvert de petites coupures et d'égratignures. Il était resté catatonique pendant trois jours après ça.

Lorsqu'on découvrit qu'une bande de gamins s'étaient ligués contre lui et l'avaient enfermé dans le placard parce qu'ils pensaient que ce serait marrant, Esme faillit aller en prison après avoir attaqué leurs mères. Ma tendre épouse était la femme la plus douce et la plus aimante au monde...mais blessez quelqu'un qu'elle aime et la fille de Chicago réapparaît. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle...elle vivait dans le monde réel. Mon monde était fait de personnes que je n'aimais pas et d'argent qui ne m'intéressait pas et de règles que je ne suivais pas. J'avais choisi son monde où les familles préparaient le repas ensemble et se chamaillaient et se disputaient...et où elles se soutenaient et restaient unies quoi qu'il arrive.

Après ce fiasco, on plaça Edward dans une petite école privée, parce que nous pensions que ce serait préférable qu'il y ait moins de monde...jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à rentrer à la maison couvert de bleus. Une fois de plus, on alla à l'école qui nous expliqua que ça se passait hors de l'école, sur le trajet de la maison et qu'ils ne pouvaient donc rien y faire.

Les thérapies ne l'aidaient toujours pas et il semblait même régresser. Esme arrêta de travailler pour rester avec Edward. Elle lui donna des cours à domicile tout en l'emmenant dans des parcs et au zoo pour l'habituer aux gens. Il était fasciné par le monde autour de lui et passait des heures à étudier les gens, allant même jusqu'à souvent dire à sa mère qu'il aimerait pouvoir lire dans les pensées pour comprendre tout le monde.

Au cours de l'année suivante, il commença à appeler Esme maman. Elle fut capable de mettre ses bras autour de lui et de l'embrasser. Il commença aussi à me parler mais il était toujours aussi méfiant. On pouvait le faire venir à table et même passer des soirées en famille, pour regarder des films ou jouer à des jeux de société. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'avec nous, il allait bien mais dès que d'autres personnes étaient présentes, il se renfermait sur lui-même.

Après son dixième anniversaire, on décida d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville; là où personne n'aurait jamais entendu parler des horreurs qui étaient arrivées à notre fils. J'appelai de vieux amis de l'université, Adam et Jonathan, qui s'étaient établis dans l'état de Washington. Adam était un psychiatre et il avait entendu parler d'une offre dans la ville de Forks; Chef de Service.

Esme et moi fîmes nos recherches et on décida que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour élever Edward...après tout, c'était l'une des villes les plus pluvieuses des Etats-Unis et notre fils adorait la pluie.

* * *

Nous avions décidé de fêter Noël chez le frère d'Esme avant de déménager tout de suite après le nouvel an. Esmée avait contacté une agent immobilier, Myra Newton, et trouvé la parfaite maison. Elle avait beaucoup de fenêtres et d'espaces ouverts donc Edward serait capable de voir dehors presque tout le temps.

Je fis mon premier gros progrès avec Edward durant ce dîner. Esme et sa soeur, Carmella, étaient parties à la pharmacie chercher un sirop pour sa plus jeune nièce qui avait commencé à tousser et à éternuer plus tôt dans la journée.

On était en plein repas et je savourais le temps passé avec la famille d'Esme; ils m'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et me traitaient comme l'un des leurs. Nous étions entrain de rire et de parler lorsqu'un des enfants fit tomber une assiette par terre. Le bruit attira notre attention et le frère d'Esme sauta sur ses pieds pour aller tout nettoyer avant que l'un des enfants ne se blessent.

Mais Edward était déjà roulé en boule sous la table, entrain de se balancer d'avant en arrière en murmurant. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Celia et elle comprit ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle fit rapidement et silencieusement sortir tout le monde de la salle à manger pendant que je m'acroupissais près de la table et soufflai, "Edward? Fils, tout va bien...c'était un accident...s'il te plaît, n'aie pas peur, fils..."

Il secoua la tête et je regardai ses yeux parcourirent toute la pièce. Je m'assis par-terre et commençai à chantonner Winnie l'Ourson. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ferma les yeux et commença à chantonner aussi. On resta assis comme ça pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que je n'entende son ventre grogner. Il n'avait pas mangé grand chose. Un instant plus tard, Celia entra dans la pièce avec un plateau couverts de biscuits fraîchement cuits et un pot de miel. Elle me les tendit avec un clin d'oeil et quitta lentement la pièce à reculons.

Je posai le plateau près de lui et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Je souris, "Quand j'étais petit, on ne mangeait que le miel le plus cher, servi dans des coupes en cristal. J'ai découvert, cependant, que ce petit ours en plastique contient le meilleur miel que j'ai jamais mangé. Est-ce que tu en veux, fils?"

Il hocha la tête donc je poussai légèrement le plateau vers lui. Très prudemment, il attrapa un biscuit et je lui tendis le miel. Il versa du miel sur son biscuit et en prit une bouchée. Je jure qu'il me fit un sourire presque vrai.

Je souris doucement, "Tu vois? C'est pas le meilleur miel que t'ai jamais goûté?"

Il hocha timidement la tête, "Euh...oui, monsieur."

On mangea un biscuit et je me tournai ensuite vers lui. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne les rebaisse.

"Tu sais ce qui serait très bon avec ça, fils?"

Il secoua la tête et je souris, "Du lait. Est-ce que tu en veux?"

Il hocha la tête, "Euh...chocolaté? S'il vous plaît?"

Edward n'aimait pas beaucoup le chocolat mais il adorait le lait chocolaté. Je souris, "Absolument."

Je me relevai et un instant plus tard, il sortit de sous la table. J'entrai dans la cuisine avec Edward sur les talons. Une fois que j'eus sorti le lait et la sauce chocolat du frigo, je baissai les yeux vers lui et souris, "Est-ce que tu connais la Boue du Mississippi?"

Il secoua la tête, "Non, monsieur."

J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il m'appelle papa.

"Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler non plus jusqu'à ce que ta mère m'apprenne à le faire. C'est vraiment simple. Laisse-moi te montrer...d'abord, tu verses le lait dans le verre, mais fais bien attention à ne pas le remplir jusqu'à ras bord...il faut qu'on laisse de la place pour le chocolat."

Il me regarda avec curiosité alors que j'attrapais la sauce chocolat. "Le truc c'est de verser beaucoup beaucoup de chocolat jusqu'à le verre déborde presque. Et ensuite, on mélange..."

Une fois que j'eus fini, je lui souris, "Est-ce que tu veux essayer, fils?"

Il hocha la tête, "Euh...oui, monsieur, mais...euh, je ne peux pas atteindre le comptoir."

Il était encore si petit...

Je m'accroupis pour me retrouver face à face avec lui, "Je pourrais te soulever et t'asseoir sur le comptoir si tu me suffisamment confiance pour ça?"

Il fronça les sourcils, baissa la tête et se pinça l'arrête du nez...il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aller contre ses instincts.

Je chuchotai, "Edward...je ne te ferais jamais de mal...s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu le sais..."

Sa main retomba le long de son corps et il ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder. Un moment plus tard, il murmura, "Je sais...mais je...euh...j'ai encore peur..."

Ne voulant pas le forcer, je hochai la tête et me relevai, "Faisons comme ça...je vais aller chercher une chaise et tu pourras grimper tout seul pour te faire ta Boue du Mississippi..."

Je fis mine de partir mais il secoua la tête, "Non...j'ai encore peur...mais je ne veux plus avoir peur..."

Il prit une profonde inspiration et me tendit les bras, "Euh...s'il vous plaît?"

Je souris et le soulevai très précautionneusement pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir. Il avait fermé les yeux mais les rouvrit dès que je l'avais relâché. Il me sourit doucement, "Merci...euh, je peux avoir le lait?"

Je souris en le regardant se faire son lait chocolaté. Il était très sérieux et lorsqu'il eut fini, je levais mon verre, "Santé, fils."

Il leva son verra et trinqua avec moi...en retenant un rire. Nous étions tranquillement en train de boire nos laits chocolatés lorsqu' Esme revint. L'expression de choc et de bonheur sur son visage lorsqu'elle nous vit aussi proches et en train de discuter fut sans prix.

Elle nous rejoignit pour un verre de lait chocolaté et peu de temps après, Edward alla dans le salon pour regarder les autres enfants jouer à la console. Ils lui proposèrent de jouer avec eux mais il préféra les regarder.

Les adultes retournèrent à leur repas et à leur conversation. Environ une heure plus tard, Carmella nous interrompit, "Vous entendez ça?"

Tout le monde se tut et ensuite je l'entendis, quelqu'un pressait les touches du piano. Celia se leva, "Je vais aller voir, aucun des enfants ne sait jouer du piano donc peut-être que l'un d'entre eux est curieux."

On reprit notre conversation lorsque soudainement la mélodie de Clair de Lune commença à raisonner doucement.

On s'arrêta tous brusquement et ensuite Celia bondit dans la pièce, "Esme, Carlisle...vous devez voir ça! C'est Edward!"

On sauta sur nos pieds avant de nous précipiter dans le salon. On s'immobilisa en voyant la scène qui nous y attendait. Notre brillant petit garçon était assis au piano, entrain d'étudier le livre de partition posé devant lui avec intensité. La mélodie était jouée sans accroc à part lorsqu'il devait tourner les pages.

Je chuchotai, "Ma chérie, est-ce que tu as appris à Edward à jouer du piano?"

Elle secoua la tête, "Je ne sais absolument pas jouer du piano..."

Esme s'approcha lentement d'Edward et il était si prit par sa musique qu'il ne la remarqua même pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye à côté de lui. Il sursauta et balbutia, "Je suis désolé...je n'aurais pas dû toucher le piano sans y être autorisé..."

Esme sourit, "Ce n'est pas grave, Edward...tu joues très bien. Voudrais-tu bien continuer, s'il te plaît?"

Il se tourna vers moi et je hochai la tête. Il retourna lentement vers le piano et recommença à jouer. Esme l'aida à tourner les pages cette fois et il joua toute la chanson presque parfaitement.

Lorsque la chanson fut finie, Esme était presque en larme et elle chanta ses louanges. Il rougit et baissa la tête. Gardant la tête baissée, il ferma les yeux et ses doigts recommencèrent à bouger sur les touches. Il joua une magnifique mélodie que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et m'assis en face de lui alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec les yeux fermés. Esme me regarda, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement et j'étais sûr que les miens étaient semblables.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la chanson toucha à sa fin et ses yeux se rouvrirent. Esme lui sourit, "Edward? Où as-tu entendu cette chanson, fils?"

Il haussa les épaules, "Euh...nulle part...j'ai juste...je l'ai juste inventé au fur et à mesure."

Elle attrapa sa main, "Est-ce que tu avais déjà joué du piano?"

Il secoua la tête, "Euh...non, ma'ame."

"Comment fais-tu pour jouer aussi bien?"

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, "Ben, euh...j'ai lu quelques livres sur la musique et les pianos...comme lire les notes et tout ça...et euh...je ne sais pas...quand je jouais, je n'ai pas vraiment...réfléchis...j'ai juste...je peux pas l'expliquer...je suis désolé..."

Je rayonnai de fierté. C'était ça que les gens ne semblaient pas comprendre...ils agissaient toujours comme si Edward avait des difficultés mais en réalité, il était incroyablement doué. Je détestai la pitié que je voyais briller dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils répétaient encore et encore 'Oh, je suis vraiment désolé..." Ils pensaient peut-être que leurs enfants étaient 'normaux' mais mon fils était unique et brillant...ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que j'avais pitié d'eux.

Certains autres enfants entrèrent dans le salon en pleine partie de cache-cache. Edward s'éclairçit la gorge, "Euh...je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, fils."

"Bonne nuit, mon chéri."

Une fois qu'il fut en haut, je souris, "Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut faire livrer un piano à la maison avant qu'on emménage?"

On emménageait à Forks tout de suite après le nouvel an, donc ça me laissait quelques jours. Esme rigola, "Tout est possible, mon amour."

* * *

Et en effet, ce fut possible parce que lorsqu'on entra dans notre nouvelle maison pour la première fois, Edward laissa tomber son sac à dos par terre et haleta. Il avança lentement et fit courir ses doigts sur le bois, "Euh...est-ce que je...euh...peux en jouer?"

Je souris, "Il est à toi, fils. J'adorerais que tu en joues."

La semaine suivante, il s'aventura hors de sa chambre pour descendre jouer pendant qu'Esme cuisinait.

* * *

Mais ensuite, il commença l'école. Les quelques premières semaines furent horribles. Il rentrait tous les jours à la maison avec de nouveaux bleus ou les lèvres fendues. L'école était aussi impuissante que d'habitude, déclarant qu'étant donné que ça ne se passait pas à l'école mais sur le chemin du retour...

Esme commença à le conduire à l'école en voiture pour éviter les maltraitances qu'il endurait toujours. Il arrêta complètement de jouer du piano.

On finit par découvrir le nom du garçon qui était à l'origine de tout le harcèlement qu'il subissait; il s'appelait Mike Newton, c'était le fils de notre agent immobilier.

Esme lui rendit visite et la menaça si jamais Mike touchait à nouveau notre fils. J'exigeai une rencontre avec son instituteur et le directeur de l'école, et les prévint polimment que si mon fils revenait encore une seule fois à la maison avec ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, j'engagerais le meilleur avocat au monde et poursuivrait le district. Ils savaient que j'avais assez d'argent pour ça donc le harcèlement toucha à sa fin.

Mais les problèmes ne disparurent pas.

Il devint de plus en plus distant...les cauchemars devinrent de plus en plus fréquent. Donc je déplaçai le piano dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il rentra de l'école et vit que le salon était vide, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il souffla doucement.

Je le suivis lorsqu'il monta à l'étage en traînant les pieds. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre...il sourit doucement pour la première fois depuis si longtemps que j'en avais presque oublié son petit sourire en coin.

Il jeta son sac par terre et s'approcha du piano. Je m'adossai à la porte et souris, "Ça me manque de ne pas t'entendre jouer donc je me suis dit que peut-être que si je mettais le piano dans ta chambre...tu me permettrais de rester avec toi pendant que tu joues..."

Il me regarda et hocha la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le piano. Il tira le banc et s'assit. Je m'approchai de son lit pour m'asseoir mais il se décala sur son banc et chuchota, "Euh...tu peux t'asseoir ici...si tu veux?"

Je m'assis à côté de lui et il ferma les yeux avant de commencer à jouer. Je fermai les yeux aussi et me perdit dans sa musique. Il joua longtemps et je fus surpris lorsque la musique s'arrêta.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai. Il garda la tête basse lorsqu'il murmura, "Je suis invisible..."

Je fronçai les sourcils avec confusion, "Quoi?"

Il renifla, "A l'école...je suis invisible. Ils font comme si je n'existe pas. Je sais que je suis bizarre...mais ils ne me donnent même pas la chance d'apprendre à être comme eux...à être normal..."

Je secouai la tête et plaçai ma main sur la sienne, "Edward...écoute-moi bien, fils...tu n'as pas à être comme eux, en fait tu es meilleur qu'eux parce que tu n'es pas faux, tu ne mens pas et tu ne juges pas les autres. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus incroyables que j'ai jamais rencontré...s'ils ne veulent pas apprendre à te connaître, alors c'est tant pis pour eux, fils."

Il soupira, "Papa, je sais que ça remonte à loin mais est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que ça fait d'être à l'école?"

Je souris...il venait de m'appeler papa...et il avait fait une blague...mon brillant petit garçon.

"Eh bien, voyons...les dinosaures dominaient encore la planète et l'Homme venait juste d'inventer la roue donc...très marrant, fils."

Il sourit légèrement, "C'est juste...j'aimerais avoir ne serait-ce qu'un ami...juste quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un d'autre que toi et maman...ne le prends pas mal."

Je souris, "Pas de problème. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, fils, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis très fier de toi. Tu es incroyablement fort. J'aimerais pouvoir tout régler pour toi...je donnerais n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître tous tes problèmes mais je ne peux pas. J'ai bon espoir qu'un jour tu auras de formidables amis qui t'aimeront pour qui tu es parce qu'une fois que quelqu'un prend la peine de remarquer à quel point tu es extraordinaire, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de t'aimer."

Il haussa les épaule, "Peut-être...euh...merci pour le piano. Je sais que je suis, euh...difficile...j'en suis vraiment désolé...j'aimerais pouvoir changer...mais je ne peux pas. J'essaye cependant. Merci de...euh...d'être aussi patient. Tu es vraiment un bon père."

Il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et je savourai la première étreinte que mon fils m'ait jamais donné. Je chuchotai, "Tu es vraiment un bon fils."

On se relâcha une minute plus tard et il soupira et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, "Euh...je suis plutôt fatigué, je pense que je vais faire une sieste."

Je hochai la tête, "Okay, fils...on t'appelera quand le dîner est prêt."

Je fus aux anges pendant quelques temps...mais comme l'un de mes patients m'avait dit, la vie est faites de pics et de vallées et une autre vallée devait bien finir par apparaître.

* * *

L'été fut formidable, on passa beaucoup de temps avec Edward à aller nager et à partir en randonnées. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de problème cet été-là donc tout se passa bien. Il fêta son onzième anniversaire et on commença à faire des voyages hebdomadaires dans un magasin de musique de Seattle où il s'achetait de nouveaux livres de partitions et des CDs. Il était toujours mal à l'aise en publique mais il arrivait à surmonter ça dans les endroits pas trop peuplés.

L'avant-dernière année de primaire commença et il recommença à se renfermer sur lui-même. Ses cauchemars revinrent en force. On passa autant de temps que possible avec lui mais il avait tellement de mal à l'école. Il recommença à passer beaucoup de temps à regarder par la fenêtre sans rien faire.

Esme et moi souffrions aussi. Edward allait constamment mieux avant de resombrer et à chaque fois, nous redoutions qu'il ne nous revienne jamais.

* * *

Avant le début de sa dernière année de primaire, l'école nous contacta pour parler des 'options' d'Edward.

Ils pensaient qu'une école privée ou une école 'plus équippée pour ses besoins' serait une bonne option pour lui. Ça m'enragea parce que si les gens arrêtaient de lui rappeler qu'il avait un problème, ça arrêterait peut-être de l'affecter autant. Quelqu'un, autre que sa mère et moi, devait le traiter comme un enfant normal.

Donc je me penchai en avant et essayait de garder mon calme en m'adressant à la directrice, "Madame Kennedy, Edward est premier de sa classe, en fait, il est en classe avancée pour chacune de ses matières. Cause-t-il le moindre problème à ses professeurs? Est-il turbulent?"

Elle pinça les lèvre et secoua la tête. Je souris, "Non, en fait je pense que tous ses anciens professeurs ont déclaré qu'il était l'élève le plus sage et le plus poli qu'ils aient jamais eu. Alors, je vous en prie, expliquez-moi en quoi vos professeurs et vos salles de classe ne sont pas équippés pour éduquer un jeune enfant brillant et respectable?"

Je gagnai cette bataille et ils n'insistèrent pas.

* * *

Cette année fut semblable à la précédente. Il eut ses bons et ses mauvais moments. Un moment particulièrement horrible fut lorsqu'il se sentit mal et qu'il fut envoyé à l'infirmerie. Il avait mal dormi la veille à cause de ses cauchemars et lorsqu'il s'endormit à l'infirmerie, il se réveilla à cause d'un autre cauchemar.

L'infirmière fut secouée par cette scène parce que lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se précipita dehors en plein orage. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe et essaya de contrôler sa panique.

Bien sûr, tous les enfants près des fenêtres le virent et ça n'arrangea pas sa situation.

Donc la fin de l'année arriva avec une autre conversation avec le principal du collège où il irait à la rentrée. Il allait avoir treize ans et Esme et moi étions malades d'inquiétude.

* * *

L'été commença et je priai chaque nuit pour qu'Edward se fasse juste un ami, un seul ami qui pourrait l'aider.

Alors qu'Esme et moi étions entrain de discuter de ce que l'école nous avait dit, Edward nous dit qu'il allait au parc. Nous étions si fiers qu'il soit assez courageux pour continuer à essayer mais aussi terrifiés qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

C'était une épée à double tranchant parce que nous devions l'encourager et le laisser agir normalement mais en même temps nous connaissions les répercussions qu'il risquait.

Je dus aller à l'hôpital pendant quelques heures, et sur le trajet du retour, je téléphonai à la maison pour m'assurer qu'Edward était bien rentré. Esme me dit qu'il était rentré et elle semblait excitée donc j'espérai que tout s'était bien passé.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, elle m'entraîna dans la cuisine. Elle était rayonnante et elle rigola, "Il a ramené un copain à la maison! Un adorable et magnifique petit garçon qui s'appelle Jaser! Tu aurais dû le voir, mon amour...Jasper a mis son bras autour des épaules d'Edward et il n'a même pas réagi! Et il était si charmant et mignon..."

Je rigolai et serrai ma femme contre moi. J'étais fou de joie aussi.

Je rencontrai Jasper avant le dîner et Esme avait eu raison, il était charmant et adorable...mais les yeux bleus de ce jeune garçon étaient beaucoup plus vieux qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être. C'était comme s'il avait une vieille âme. Celia avait dit ça au sujet d'Edward une fois et j'étais d'accord avec elle. Je vis la même chose dans les yeux de Jasper et espérai qu'il serait la réponse aux prières de mon fils.

L'orage qui éclata durant le dîner sembla être un autre signe vu que la mère de Jasper accepta qu'il passe la nuit chez nous et qu'Edward en eut l'air heureux. Il était encore nerveux, je pouvais le voir, mais il sourit durant le dîner. Un vrai sourire, sans timidité, ni hésitation...tout simplement sublime.

Je me préparai à aller au lit lorsque ma femme entra dans la chambre en pyjama, une bougie à la main.

"J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil dans la chambre pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et ils étaient allongés sur le lit, entrain de discuter de leurs goûts musicaux...ça pourrait tout changer pour lui, Carlisle...ça pourrait être pile ce dont il a besoin..."

Je contournai le lit et glissai mon bras autour de sa taille avant de lui enlever la bougie des mains pour la poser sur la table de chevet.

Attrapant le lobe de son oreille entre mes dents pour l'effleurer de ma langue, je murmurai, "Est-ce que tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin, ma douce Esmeralda?"

Elle ouvrit sa robe de chambre et ronronna, "La même chose dont j'ai besoin..."

Le vieil homme, Peter, avait raison...la vie était faite de pics et de vallées, et je priai pour qu'on approche d'un pic...

Enfin, je savais qu'il y aurait un pic ce soir...après tout, on ne m'appelait pas Big Daddy pour rien...

* * *

**Voilà, premier outtake fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Review!**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
